洗濯しましょう！
by kasv
Summary: Kalau jodoh sih gak kemana-mana, ketuker sih iya.


Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning : OOC, IndonesiaAU, bahasa kasar, garing banget **.**

 **洗濯しましょう！**

 **By**

 **Kasv**

Kost khusus laki-laki dengan 9 kamar, lokasi strategis hanya 5 menit bila ingin ke kampus, 7 menit ke minimarket, 1 menit buat ngapelin penghuni kost sebelah, eh tunggu dulu, ini kenapa prolog mirip sama iklan yah?, oke kita lanjut!

Pagi hari yang seharusnya ceria di kost 'putra bangsa', diisi oleh suara nista seorang pemuda ganteng berambut buceri(bule cet sendiri). Ia tidak menyangka kegiatan yang akan memakan waktu 1 jam kedepan membuat hari liburnya kacau, yaitu mencuci baju, 30 menit merendam pakaian sesuai prosedur bungkus detergen, 15 menit mengucek pakaian, dan sisanya masih banyak yang harus dikucek. Pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi badan bagaikan peserta di _America's Next Top Model_ tersebut dari tadi hanya bernyanyi tak jelas untuk menyaingi suara 'srek' 'srek' dari pakaian yang dicucinya.

"Ku akan menanti meski penantian panjang~ Ku akan tetap menunggumu~ uwooooohhh."

Alunan lagu ngehits pada zamannya dari Nikita Willy itu, terdengar galau dan sumbang, tersangkanya adalah seorang mahasiswa yang diduga maba, MAhasiswa BAngkotan Fakultas Hukum, Nash Gold Jr namanya. Tampang bule, gaya kece, suka makan lele goreng, duduk jongkok sambil mencuci-cuci cantik, busa sabun detergen menghiasi, pemandangan langkah sebenarnya Nash mencuci pakaian di akhir pekan.

"Aduh kang tumben atuh nyuci baju, biasa nage apan ngalaundry" tanya Izuki Shun, mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran spesialis hewan tingkat 3, kebetulan niat menjemur pakaian yang berdekatan dengan tempat mencuci baju.

"Malas Shu, dimana-mana laundry sama aja" kata Nash sambil membilas.

"Kunaon kang?" memeras baju, lalu Shun mulai menjemur.

"Soalnya pakaianku sering hilang, sempak, boxer, baju, gak rutin juga, tapi kalo dihitung hitung udah banyak lah," jawab Nash tampak kesal.

"Kalau kemarin-kemarin, ya gapapa anggap aja sedekah," ujar Nash sambil mematikan keran air, "Tapi..."

"-Gile aja masa sempak pada ketuker semua 5 biji mana ukurannya jadi S, gak profesional banget, rasa mau mengomel Shu!" Lanjut Nash, tersirat seperti memaki.

"Kang, kan sudah saya bilang jangan panggil Shu, Shun aja atuh meni geuleuh ngadengena." Protes Shun, namanya jadi mirip makian di kota yang menjadi tempat menimba ilmunya sekarang.

" Trus itu, aku kan ga langsung cek. Jadi kalau mau komplein ya uda ga bisa. Mana yang jaga sekarang si Syaiton ni rojim pulak." Kata Nash tak mengindahkan perkataan Shun sebelumnya.

"Emang siapa yang jaga kang?"

"Syaitonjuro"

"Syaitonjuro saha kang?"

"Akashi Syaitonjuro" jawab Nash, tak merasa bersalah mengganti nama orang seenak jidat.

"Lah Akashi yang itu, tumben geuning si eta ngajaga laundry." Secara yang Shun kenal Akashi Syaitonjuro atau nama aslinya adalah Akashi Seijuuro adalah mahasiswa terpandang di kosan sebelah maupun se-Universitas, maklum Akashi menduduki jabatan tertinggi dikampus mereka, lebih tepatnya presiden BEM(Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa).

"Tau lah, mungkin dia nerusin tugasnya waktu KKN jaga laundry akhirnya ketagihan dah " gosip, makin di gosok makin sip.

"Jih anak HI emangna aya nu jaga laundry,"Shun mulai memeras lagi, cuciannya lumayan banyak, jemuran mulai terisi dengan pakaian-pakaiannya.

"punten ya kang, mau jemur dulu di situ,"

"trus KKN itu ngapain kang?" tanya Shun penasaran.

"Main PS, bikin kopi,godain kembang desa banyaklah," Menjawab ogah-ogahan, Nash mulai merasa jengkel bukan karna pegel. Ini kenapa pakaiannya dari tadi dibilas busanya gak hilang-hilang, pikirnya.

"Shu, sekalian yah"

"Naha kang?" tanya Shun keheranan.

"Jemurin pakaian aku lah, okeh..." dengan suara lirih, Nash menyuruh Shun.

"Ogah jih, nih lihat atuh kang. Saya aja setengah mati menjemur, akang mah enak tinggi, jadi teu kudu jinjit-jinjit" keluh Shun, ia sadar kalau ia tidak setinggi jemuran pakaian. Kasihan ya.

"Yasudah aku jemur sendiri!" gerutu Nash ngambek.

"Nah kitu atuh kang, kalau _first time_ memang berat euy." Shun sok Inggris.

"Iya, abis jemur pakaian pasti lapar banget yah, jadi kepingin makan sate kire"

"Naon sate kire teh kang?"

"Sate anjing, enak loh"

"ANJIRRRRR! Sugan teh naon" Teriak Shun (°ﾛ°") kaget setengah waras.

"Cih, sakit woi telinga!" Sumpah demi kosan teriakan Shun mirip mahasiswa yang makulnya diganti jam 7 pagi.

"Kang ulah kejam kitu atuh! tau aja saya suka anjing, akang malah mau makan hewan lucu-lucu itu, aduh Gustiiiiiiiii... akang itu kanibal meureun nya?!" Merasa ada yang salah dengan omongan Shun, Nash naik pitam.

"Eh bego maksud lu apa kanibal? sebangsa sama anjing gitu? Gue sikat juga muke lu biar mirip sekalian sama kire yang disate!" Akhirnya keluar juga jurus bahasa Jermannya eh preman maksudnya.

"Ampun lah kang, iya deh saya jemurin, nanti kalau sudah kering saya angkatin juga, Ampun kang ampunnnn"

"Ya! makanya omongan dijaga, lu bisa kena pasal penghinaan, ntar lu mau liat babeh lu nangis heh!? Anaknya dipenjara!" Mentang-mentang anak hukum, Nash mulai bertitah.

"Iya kang, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, bercanda aja atuh ieu mah. Akang kan calon jaksa kelak, harus cinta damai ya kang ulah babari pundungan atuh ehehehe." Kasihan Shun niat melucu pada orang yang salah.

"Ya, dimaafkan," Nash mulai membereskan ember-ember yang dipakainya tadi.

"Nih ye dijemur yang rapi!" Ujar Nash galak sambil menyerahkan ember yang berisi pakaian-pakaian siap jemur.

"Sumuhun kang, ga dikasih pewangi dulu ini teh?"

"Detergennya sudah sama pewangi, makanya nanti diangkatnya jangan  
lama-lama ya nanti wanginya hilang." Jelas Nash.

"Wah jago si akang tau dari mana?" tanya shun ga penting, sumpah.

"Tau dari nenek lu!, ahh sudahlah saya pusing dengan anda, saya akhiri wasallam!" kata Nash langsung ngacir ke kamarnya yang berada diujung, dekat dengan pagar kost.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar tercintanya, Nash tanpa sengaja melihat kamar sebrang yang pintunya terbuka lebar, dan menampakkan sosok manusia yang tiduran hanya menggunakan sarung, ide jahil pun muncul. Dengan langkah santai Nash menuju kamar teman kosannya itu. Lalu  
.

.

.

.  
"KEBAKARANNNNN!." Teriakan gila Nash muncul.

'BRAK BRUK BRAK'

Nash menggedor gedor pintu dan menendangnya.

Otomatis, korban akan kejahilan Nash pun bangun karna terkejut.

"HAH! neng ndi rek? " Tanya sang korban dengan paniknya. Melihat hanya ada Nash didepan pintu sambil menahan tawa. Jelas sekali kalau ia dibodohi.

"pfffffffft"

"JUANC*K NGERJAIN WONG TURU WAE SUOG!"

" Hahahahaha, yaelah Dai santai kali. Baru juga bangun tidur sudah misuh-misuh, astaqfirullah" kata Nash sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Cuk tenan koe dasar kethek kuning ngambang neng kali, asyu!" Segala makian dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang mempunyai nama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu.

Shun hanya bisa membantin mendengar Aomine dengan segala perkataannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Nash  
'Rasaiin tah kang, kena marah juga kan, emang enak dapat mata kuliah hukum karma, dosen pengampu _by_ Aomine hahaha'

Sedangkan Nash yang mendengar kata-kata mutiara dari Aomine terlihat biasa saja, seakan-akan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

"Dai, kawan kau si Syaiton itu sudah turun kasta kah?" Tanya serius Nash sambil duduk didepan pintu kamar Aomine.

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Aomine hanya menjawab malas.

"Mboh ra ngerti aku" sambil memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, ia masih terlihat sangat mengantuk rupanya.

"Ah kau ini, serius aku nanya katanya kalian kawan sejati dan sehati." Goda Nash lebay. Padahal hubungan Aomine dan Akashi tidak sedekat itu walau mereka se-Fakultas dan mengambil jurusan yang sama.

"Lambe mu cuk, asal ngomong aja" Aomine menjawab dengat logat kental asal daerahnya.

"Ngomong apa sih kau ini, benarkan si Syaiton itu turun kasta"

"Turun kasta piye toh maksudmu?" tanya Aomine sambil merem.

"Pas hari Jum'at aku mau ke laundrian mau komplen soal cucian, trus pas kesana ada si Syaiton, balik lagi dah aku, malas. Besoknya kesana lagi, aku pikir cuma kebetulan ternyata dia memang jaga tuh laundrian" Jelas Nash menggebu-gebu.

"Oh ngono, trus?" Respon Aomine setengah sadar.

"Lah makanya aku jadi malas kesana, padahal sempak ku ketuker Dai, mau komplein,eh ada dia kurang kerjaan disana, makanya nanti malam temenin ke plaza beli sempak, bertiga kok sama Shu,"

"Ya kan Shu!?" Teriak Nash, memutuskan sepihak padahal tidak ada kesepakataan sebelumnya.

Shun yang masih berkonsentrasi menjemur dan tak tahu apa-apa hanya memberikan isyarat dengan jempolnya. Shun capek, pokokknya yang dikatakan oleh Nash iyakan sajalah.

"Tuh Dai, nanti malam kau harus selow." Perintah Nash memaksa.

"…"

"…"

"Dai? Daki? Oi"

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Aomine

"Bah taik nih anak malah tidur." Nash melempar kaos kaki ke muka Aomine.

"…"

Tetap tak ada reaksi yang berarti, Nash langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N** : Wahhhhhhh maaf bersambungnya ga elit banget -_- . Btw anggep aja yah kalo Shun orang Sunda, Aomine wong Suroboyo, kalau Nash Entahlah x'D .


End file.
